


Dream Smokes Pot

by ShippingIsMyJob



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Gay Sex, High Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Marking, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingIsMyJob/pseuds/ShippingIsMyJob
Summary: The night before George is supposed to fly home Dream thinks he can get away with smoking alone in his room. But when George catches him what can he do but offer the boy a hit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Dream Smokes Pot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is like my first serious work on here so feedback is very appreciated. Enjoy ;)

George had arrived at Dream and Saps house exactly five days ago. It was an exciting visit, they were all very happy to see each other, however, Dream had a bit of a problem. He was totally 100% in love with George, everything the boy did made his stomach flutter. He spent the whole week trying to keep his little secret, which was very hard when all George did was hang out with him, not that he was complaining, Dream loved being around George but he was constantly walking on eggshells trying to not say anything weird. On top of that Dream and Sap had agreed that they wouldn’t smoke while George was visiting, they had still yet to talk to the boy about their little ‘habit’ and didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.   
It was completely reasonable and definitely the right decision but Dream was stressed the fuck out at all times. The combination of hiding his feelings and not being able to smoke was killing him.   
On the night before George was set to leave, Dream had finally broke. He needed to smoke. It’s not that he's necessarily addicted but he missed it, the burn in your lungs when you hold in a hit and the buzz he always feels in his lips. It was around 2 am, he knew George and sap were already asleep, and god he needed a hit. Despite his better judgment on a Saturday at 1:56 exactly, Dream rolled his first joint of the week and cracked open his window. When he raised his lighter up to the paper he immediately felt back in his element, where he was most comfortable, on his bed smoked out of his mind usually Sap would be there too. A few hits later Dream was almost high enough to call it good, but just as he pulled his last hit from the blunt the door opened. 

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-” George grumbled out immediately noticing the blunt in between Dream’s lips.  
“No George I- uh I didn’t see you there” and despite every part of his brain screaming no, Dream lifted his blunt out to George, “wanna hit”   
“Are - are you kidding? I…I just I’ve never done that ya know.”  
“Yeah I guess that makes sense, I can um teach you if you want”   
“Are you sure?”  
“ yes, George.” Dream was tired of the conversation he wanted George to decide if he was okay with this or not yet, it was emotionally draining, Dream was on his toes far too much for how high he was.  
“I think I would like that, ‘clay’” Dream had been begging George to call him his real name all week, and hearing the boy finally do it sent his brain into overdrive.   
Dream took a quick inhale ‘fuck, that was hot’   
Dream pulled George down to sit next to him and quickly got started, “here okay you just need to put the light to the end of the blunt, and then just take a deep breath, don't suck, breathe.”  
George took half a breath before pulling away and sputtering out a string of coughs.   
“Shit, yeah maybe we shouldn’t throw you straight into a hit like that, uhhhhhhh,” and with not a care of how creepy he sounded,” we could shotgun it”  
George cleared his throat and gave a questioning look “what's that?”  
“Basically I breathe the hit into you” Dream knew he could have described it better, but he didn't want to freak George out or sound weird.   
“Yeah, sure that sounds nice.'' George had a pink tint on his cheeks now and ever the oblivious, Dream didn't notice.   
Dream took the hit lightly, sucking more than breathing to give George as much smoke as possible. He gripped George's jaw, running his thumb over his lip trying to make it seem as accidental as possible. He tilted it so he was looking down at George and tapped him, signaling George to start breathing. Dream let the smoke out of his mouth staring at George's lips as he sucks up the smoke. ‘I wonder what else he can suck’ ‘no shut up Clay that's your best friend, this is not the time just give the hit and act normal.’  
However George had other plans, halfway through the hit, he neglected his duty to take the smoke in and chose to grab Clay's hair. He pulled him into a soft kiss, placing his lips so lightly onto Dreams it almost didn’t feel real. George pulled back looking into Dreams deep green eyes, too lost in the pleasure of kissing his best friend to be worried about the consequences. Dream yearned for another kiss so when he pulled George back in he went for a much rougher approach. Dream gripped the back of George's neck and pushed his lips into the others gently nibbling at George’s mouth, pulling a whimper from the man. Without breaking the kiss, Dream wrapped his hands around George's waist and pulled him onto his lap. The dominance behind the action, as well as just how nice Dream’s hangs felt on him, sent a shiver down George's back. His slightly hazy head could think of no better scenario than kissing Dream like this. That was until Dream slowly wrapped his hand around George’s neck. ‘This is so much better than heaven’ he thought. Clay pulled away from the kiss giving George a questioning look, George nodded, silently pleading.   
“No I can’t have that baby,’ Dream mutters, “ I need to hear you say it, “‘you're a little slut who wants to get choked by his best friend’”   
“ I - I’m a - ” George started but was interrupted when Dream slapped his ass, hard. George jerked hissing in pain.   
“louder princess,”   
George raises his voice “I’m a slut, your slut, please, please Dream… I need to feel you, please” “Fuck”   
Dream presses back in for another rough kiss lifting up George’s thigh and pushing him back down onto the bed. George was now starting to feel the small amount of weed he took in hit him. He felt fuzzy and hyper-aware of his body, every time Dream touched his skin it felt like fire. Burning him up. Dream noticed how sensitive George was, and he was drinking it up. Every time he rubbed his hands up and down George's back the boy would whine and whimper. George was crumbling and it was all for Dream, George was his.   
Dream started working his hand into George's hoodie and shirt pulling up to get them off. He needed to see George’s porcelain skin, he needed to touch it. The second George’s shirt came off Dream leaned down to attack his chests with kisses and love bites. He hoped that they would leave a pretty mark on his skin. Claiming him. George’s brain was foggy but his feeling was sensational. Every little whimper or jerk that George’s body made, was made entirely for Dream, every reaction, every breath, every movement, it was all for him. And Dream reveled in the power he had.   
George bucked his hips up in to Dream, silently pleading for him to hurry up.   
“Do you want something puppy”   
‘Please”  
“Please what? What more could you possibly ask of me” Dream spoke in a mocking tone   
“Please, fuck me, touch me, something, anything” George whimpered “please, I need you”  
Dream smirked, George was his, his little toy, he dragged his hand down over George’s aching crotch and then down the waistband onto his leaking cock.  
Dream, however, was not kind enough to even wrap his hand around George, instead opting to pull down George’s boxers and begin to prep him. Dream spit on his own fingers not trusting George to give him enough. Dream pushes in one finger, George let out a large moan. Dream almost felt bad he knew that one finger isn’t enough to cause much pleasure and that it was most likely just uncomfortable at this point. despite this Dream continued to prep him, he knew it was important not to hurt his lover. Dream pushed in a second finger and began to slowly thrusting in and out of George. The small boy whimpered digging his chin into his elbow to hide his face.  
“Don’t be like that baby,” Dream removed his hand from George’s neck and gripped his chin forcing George to look at the man above him, “I want to see your face, I want to see you ruined kitten.”   
George couldn’t force himself to talk or object, he could only take, take whatever Dream would give him. He yearned for it, he needed it. His body felt like it was floating the only thing keeping him grounded was the hot ball of heat he felt forming in his stomach. Dream was thrusting his fingers in and out gradually, searching for George’s spot and he refused to move on until he found it and when he did the reaction was more than he could’ve asked for. George jerked his hips up onto Dream’s fingers and arched his back into the prettiest shape Dream had ever seen. But the best part was the sound that George let out. It was a broken cry but buried underneath the lust it carried Dream swore that George had said something.   
“What was that sweetheart?” Dream stopped and pulled his fingers out, George whimpered.   
“Pl- please, daddy, please.” George didn’t have time to feel embarrassed all he could feel was want, lust, desire.  
“Fuck baby” Dream muttered while pulling down his sweats and grabbing lube from his bedside drawer. They both needed release and George thought it was about time he had Dream inside of him.   
Dream slathered a generous amount of lube onto his cock jerking it a few times to make sure he was fully hard. He flipped George onto his stomach and push his chest down perfectly arching George’s ass upwards. Dream would have spent more time admiring how George’s body perfectly reacted to him if it weren’t for his rush to get inside the smaller boy. He lined himself up with George’s hole lightly pushing in and out to tease him.   
George looked over his shoulder, tears in his eyes. “Please clay, please.” Dream broke he could no longer hold back, he shoved his full length into George groaning as he bottomed out. Dream almost didn’t think that he could last for long, the way George wrapped around him he was so warm and so perfect, it was as if George was made for him.   
“Please, you can move now” George breathed out into Dreams pillow. Dream’s first thrust was slow and hard, he hit George’s prostate head on ripping a sweet whimper out of the boy. Georges sounds only pushed Dream to go harder, faster, rougher. He picked up the pace relentlessly thrusting into his best friend all while feeling no guilt or regret.   
Dream leaned down connecting his mouth to George’s back at first only lightly kissing his shoulder blades before beginning to bite at the soft skin beneath him. George went stiff in surprise before surrendering his body to the sensation. He completely surrendered his body to Dream and Dream was certainly taking good care of him. Every movement of Dreams hips sent shooting pleasure all through George’s body. It was toe curling and completely overwhelming, George knew nothing but the larger boy’s name, he was crying into the pillow below him whimpers and moans being ripped out of him, he was so close. Then Dream stopped.   
“Please no, don’t, more. I need more.” George cried out his words slurring together.  
“Shhh it’s okay baby, just flip over for me, I want to see your pretty face” Dream cooded at the small boy, he knew he was on the edge, he needed to see George when he sent him over.   
Once George was on his back Dream continued at the same rough pace he had set before slamming his hips into George. He watched as tears fell for his best friend’s face and he loved it. Every time he hit the boy’s prostate and George squeezed around him or whined Dream got closer. George was utterly destroyed beneath him, his lips were puffy and his chest was littered in hickeys. Dream would argue it was the prettiest he had ever looked.  
“Please, Dream, I’m so close, please.”  
“I know puppy, don’t worry you’ll get what you need.”  
Dream reached down, not once slowing down his pace, and grabbed George’s cock, he ran his hand up and down George only twice before the boy came onto him and Dream’s chests. Dream didn’t stop, he kept thrusting deep into George feeling his release coming soon.   
“Fuck baby, look at you, you’re so pretty for me, so wrecked.” Dream spoke in a sweet tone while George wailed beneath him.   
“Yours, all yours. Only for you”   
George didn’t anticipate just how much his words would affect Dream.   
“Oh fuck baby, I’m gonna cum.”   
Dream thrust into the boy a few more times before pulling out and cumming on George’s stomach, watching their liquids mix together. Dream rolled over going to lay next to George grabbing a couple of tissues from his nightstand and cleaning them both off.   
“We should probably talk about it, right?” Dream questioned   
“No, not yet, for now, I just want you to hold me, we can talk later.”  
“That I can do.”   
Dream pulled his friend in close letting George nuzzle his head into Dreams neck, a couple of minutes later he heard George’s soft snores. It was calm. He was calm for the first time in months. Just before Dream let himself fall into the depth of sleep his eyes shot open. ‘Fuck, Sap definitely heard that’


End file.
